The Fives Magic
by stillcantgetoveryourshoes
Summary: Zoe is chosen for all the houses at Hogwarts, and is considered an outcast and her friends with her. But soon she has to defeat five villains. A ROTG/HHTYD/Tangled/Brave/ Harry P X-over No pairings
1. Chapter 1

Ⅰ

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, If you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_ The Sorting Hat finished it's song, and the crowd applauded. After everyone quieted down the hat began to call names.

"Rapunzel Corona. RAVENCLAW!" the hat shouted to the hall. Zoe watched as Rapunzel walked to the Ravenclaw table, looking happy with the hat's choice. "Merida Dunbroch. GRYFFINDOR!" Merida looked miffed about being in a different house than Rapunzel, but brightened soon enough. "Jackson Frost. SLYTHERIN!" Jack walked to Slytherin table, while the hat called more names. "Hermione Granger. GRYFFINDOR! Hiccup Haddock. HUFFLEPUFF! Harry Potter. GRYFFINDOR! Ronald Weasley. GRYFFINDOR!" Zoe listened as all her friends were sorted, until her name was called. "Zoe Wood." Zoe knew the hat talked in your mind but that didn't stop the surprise of hearing its voice. _Hm, brave, cunning, loyal, _and_ wise. Hm, no preference? Alright..._ "ALL HOUSES!"

Zoe placed the hat back on the stool and looked towards the floor, unsure of what to do. "Zoe? Go with Professor Dumbledore. He'll talk with you, alright?" Zoe nodded and walked to Dumbledore, stationing herself behind him while he addressed the hall. When he was done he motioned for Zoe to go with him to the back room. He sat at a table and Zoe did the same, summoning food.

"Zoe, do you know why the hat decided you belonged in all of the four houses?"

Zoe nodded. "He said I had the traits of all the houses equally, and I didn't know what house I should or wanted to be in. So he said I was in all the houses." Dumbledore nodded.

"Hm... well I'll give you a schedule and a dormitory you can stay in."

Zoe thanked him, and the two ate in a comfortable silence until Dumbledore showed her the room she was in. He handed her the schedule and told her to get some sleep. The first week at Hogwarts always seemed to be the longest.

Zoe got through her classes pretty well, she didn't mind the dirty looks thrown at her from a few students. Except one class. She hated Potions. Professor Snape hated everyone not from his house and despised Harry Potter. But his hatred for Zoe was a completely different level. He bullied her constantly. Failing her and when she compared answers with someone who got a perfect score, the answers were the same, taking points for answering a question, even if it was taking points from his own house, he got to punish all of the houses.

She confided in all her friends one day, also planning to ask if they could join her Quidditch team, if she was allowed to make one. No gave her any useful advice about Snape, but everyone except Hermione joined her team.

"Let's go talk to Professor Dumbledore!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ⅱ

"Yes you may make your own team. I was going to suggest it myself if you had asked." said Dumbledore. "Seeing as you have your teammates picked, I can let you go practice on the pitch this weekend. Your brother, Oliver, can see if you're any good."

Zoe couldn't believe that Dumbledore actually agreed. She thought she couldn't be on a team, as she belonged to all houses. That Saturday, Zoe met Oliver with Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup, Harry, and Ron. Hermione was in the stands to watch. They mounted their borrowed brooms, hoping to get some of their own soon.

Oliver evaluated their flying and told Zoe the best positions for each player. Ron was Keeper, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Harry were Chasers, Merida and Jack were Beaters and Zoe was Seeker. They decided to practice a game with the Gryffindor team, without the school knowing.

Zoe caught the snitch before the Gryffindor Seeker even saw it. The entire Gryffindor team was impressed, and said that Zoe's team was excellent. Zoe couldn't wait for dinner, when Dumbledore had given her permission to make an announcement about her team.

At dinner, after Dumbledore made his announcements, she stood. "I have an announcement to make. Belonging to all of the houses I could not join a Quidditch team so I made my own. Could all the members stand?" Zoe's team stood, and everyone noticed their was at least one player from each house. Then Draco Malfoy, a snobby, pureblood Slytherin stood.

"That's not fair! It's her fault she can't join a team! She wasn't even properly chosen for a house!"

"Well, Malfoy, I have a challenge for you. Slytherin against my team. After dinner. You win, I don't get a team. I win, you accept my team with no troubles. Speaking of which, with players from all houses if I win the point goes to all the houses, except the house on the other team gets hallf of the winning amount. Deal?"

"Deal."


End file.
